Some low voltage circuit breakers can include electrical contact assemblies having one or more contact fingers per phase wherein the contact fingers are intended to blow apart due to magnetic repulsion under very high short circuit conditions. Generally, one or more springs bias the moveable contact fingers to a closed configuration such that intimate contact is provided between stationary and moveable electrical contacts. Some circuit breakers may include multiple contact assemblies arranged in a side-by-side configuration. For example, a single electrical phase may be directed and coupled to individual side-by-side electrical contact assemblies. Three- or four-phase circuit breaker assemblies are commonplace. In order to create sufficient contact force in certain circuit breakers, the contact springs coupled to the contact fingers may need to be made quite large. This, of course, may require a large space envelope, which may be unavailable or cause design compromises.
Thus, improved electrical contact apparatus adapted to use in such electrical contact assemblies are desired.